theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Committees
Commitees My idea is for users to be on differnt committees to make the wiki a better place. And each committee would be led by a mod/admin. A user can be up to 2 committes, but a mod/admin can only lead one committee. Also, all leaders of each committee should have a few meetings every now and then to discuss what they have done to improve the wiki. I'm sure committees will be added/removed, but this is my general outline for it. Community Committee I suggest that the members bump up from four to six. They deal with all wiki events and are seen as the leaders of the wiki (I know the admins are but these are like the role model users). Their responsibility is also advertising these wiki events. I also suggest they maintain and advertise the Featured Pages. They are responsible for the voting and blog creation for Fanon Con. I also think they should now manage Omniverse Awards and Alien Fest as well. Gamemakers Committee Sif and Alan have been sparking wiki activity with ''Hurt and Heal, The Hunger Games, ''and other games with countless fun. This commitee would manage all of these fun events on the threads with constant updates and new games. Support Commitee This could be like mentors/advice-givers who help new users out or anyone else if they have any questions whether it be for writing, art, or the wiki in general. Members would also host the communtiy support meetings, as well as detailing what happen in such meetings on detailed threads. Another responsibility of the committee is helping others with coding. Adding special coding to pages by user request, adding special coding to the homepage with permission to add some neat-o things. Cleanup Committee Ugh, I know, no one likes cleaning up but I think some people actually enjoy it. This committee keeps page clean and categorized. They would add all the "A-Z" and article stubs to pages. I'm not saying no one else shouldn't do it, in fact I'm saying if they see page without categories, they should categorize it. But the cleanup committee would generally manage the clean up of the wiki. Innovation Committee This commitee is where all innovation for the wiki happens. During monthly meetings, discussions occur about the general state of the wiki and any ideas for for the future of the wiki. Members are constantly brewing up new prototype ideas for the wiki. I understand not everyone can make every meeting, but if you choose to miss three meetings, you will first get a warning, then a one month suspension, then you will be asked to leave the committee. Although this seems harsh, this committee needs to be defined in rules because of the importance it has. This commitee also make the Year of ____ blogs/updates to keep the wiki informed and up to date. Also, they run the monthly Newsletter which will be handled and restarted up by this committee. Social Media Committee I know Sci said the admins will handle the social media pages, but the truth is that the admins are all very busy and I don't want this to die out. I say entrust this responsibility to three-six VERY VERY repsonsible users who also are very active. This committee could expand the social medias to other websites such as instagram, tumblr, ask.fm, etc. Professional Style Community Committee The purpose of the Community Committee is to handle all wiki events. It will be the duty of all members of this committee to effectively run and host the Fanon Con festivities, and should be noted that responsibility will be placed on each user in the committee, not just the administration. The intent is that each user learns how to manage the event in the hopes that one day; they can take over the committee if needed. They will also be in charge of running the bi-annual Alien Fest, the International Week, the Omniverse Awards, Ester Sunday, Halloween, and so forth. The Community Committee now retains the responsibility of maintaining and advocating the Featured Pages. Gamemaker Committee The Gamemaker Committee is an interactive, enjoyable committee that must create and oversee interactive games created on the forum. Their responsibilities may seem easy, but it is the committee's job to constantly update the game if need be and to also help out any user who may seem confused. Also, members of this committee monitor and oversee role-play activites that are in the forums. It is also very important that members keep users on the forums civilized as the purpose of these games is a fun, recreational activity. Support Committee This committee is responsible for the wiki's behavior. These are mentors and advice-givers who help new users out or anyone else if they have any questions for writing, art, or the wiki in general. Members would also host the communtiy support meetings, as well as detailing what happen in such meetings on detailed threads. Another responsibility of the committee is helping others with coding. They are responsible for adding special coding to pages by user request, and other coding responsibilties. Cleanup Committee Some have a special passion for cleaning, and this committee is for those people. This committee keeps page clean and categorized. This includes broken redirects, wanted pages, uncategorized pages, article stubs, duplicate categories, and any other errors with pages. Innovation Committee This commitee is where all innovation for the wiki happens. During monthly meetings, discussions occur about the general state of the wiki and any ideas for for the future of the wiki. Members are constantly brewing up new prototype ideas for the wiki. Unexcused absenses from meeting will result in consqequences. First offense is a warning, then a second offense is a one month suspension from the committee, with the third and final warning will result with a member being asked to leave the committee. This commitee also make the Year of ____ blogs/updates to keep the wiki informed and up to date. Social Media Committee This committee is currently mod and admin exclusive. This means no non-rights user may join this committee. Members will constantly update social medias and advertise many things on the wiki such as shows, art, and wiki events. There is a possible future of expansion for the committee.